The Humiliation Series-The Makeover
by Scorpion Lady
Summary: Darla and Drusilla get bored, and decided to put Angel and Spike through the ultimate torture...A MAKE-OVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA Fairly amusing story Rated PG for the ONE sexual referance in the story*REPOSTED DUE TO THE AMAZING AMOUNT OF TYPOS*
1. Part 1

*Authors note* Ok, this idea came from a really creepy RP…Anyways, yea, Angel, Spike, Drusilla and Darla are all in one room together, but I'm not sure how that came to pass…Anyways, Angel's got his soul, Spike's got his chip, and Darla and Dru…Well, they were just bored.  Anyways, Onward, to the story!

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Well, not any of the characters, anyways.  Although, I do wish I owned Spike… *Sigh* oh well, I'll just have to think up another way to get him.  *Pulls out notebook and begins to immediately draw up a plan to steal Spike from Joss*

Chapter 1

            "Well this is bloody boring." Spike commented.  Darla and Drusilla were whispering excitedly on the other side of the room, while Angel sat in the corner brooding.  Spike sat backwards on a chair in the middle of the room, beer in hand.  "Brood much?" he asked Angel, who then looked up, glared at Spike, then went back to brooding.  Spike sighed, and downed the rest of his beer.  "Well, what the bloody hell are we supposed to do here?"  he exclaimed.  Dru and Darla looked up at Spike, then both stood up and walked over to the two male vampires.

            "We've got a surprise for the two of you." Said Darla, grinning.  Dru nodded behind her, and was grinning as well.

            "My Spike first." Dru stated, and walked over to Spike, grabbed the sleeve of his duster and began dragging him into the next room.  Spike looked at Angel, who merely shrugged.  He looked back at Dru and followed her in, shutting the door behind them.  As soon as they were inside, Dru pushed Spike against the wall, and snapped some chains around his wrists.  She then kissed him.  When she pulled away, Spike looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Bondage, eh?  Kinky."  Spike smirked, and leaned in to kiss her again, but Dru only grinned and turned away, walking out the door.  Spike began to call after her, but as soon as the door was closed he heard Angel's voice shouting from the other side.

            "…What the hell?!  Let me go!" it shouted, when the door once again opened and in came Dru and Darla, carrying Angel, who was tied to a chair.  Angel was currently shouting insanely at the top of his lungs for Darla and Dru to let him go.

            "Oh, shut the hell up!" roared Spike, so loud that angel actually did shut up.  For about two seconds.  He then started shouting again.  Spike rolled his eyes.  "So, what exactly are you two going to do to us, then?  Angel quieted down for a moment to listen to the answer, then immediately wished he hadn't.  Both Darla and Drusilla grinned evilly.

            "We're going to give you a make-over."

Well, that's it.  Chapter one.  Pretty sad, huh?  Anyways, please R&R.  I live off feed back.  It nourishes my cells, and gives me inspiration to write more sad stories like this *grins*  anyways.  Yea.  I think that's it.  R&R OR I'LL SET MY EVIL MINIONS ON YOU!!! MWAHAHAHAHA *cough*cough*choke* HAHAHA *hack*choke*hahaha…*cough*cough*cough*…water…bring *cough* water…


	2. Part 2

*Authors Note*  Well, I'm back, and coming with the second part to my sad and pathetic story.  Anyways, Please R&R =)  it only takes, like, 2 minutes.

Disclaimer:  *Is caught sneaking around the property of Joss, trying to steal Spike.  Is then thrown out*  Bloody hell!  Ow…  *rubs her rear, on which she painfully landed*  Oy…Joss STILL owns everyone, but he doesn't own my story.  Or my happy dance ^.^  *Does happy dance*

Chapter 2

            Spike's eyes bulged out of his head.

            "WHAT?!  NO BLOODY WAY IN HELL YOU ARE!  IF YOU COME NEAR ME WITH THAT CRAP I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL—" and we're going to stop listening to Spike shout right now for two reasons: 1)  It gets kinda repetitive, all the threats and such, and 2) It's hurting my ears.  So, while Spike continues shouting, Darla and Dru move over to Angel, who looked extremely scared.  Darla reached into a bag, and pulled out a make-up kit, and began applying pink lipstick to Angel's lips, and blush to his cheeks.

            "Wha…Hey! Stop it!  I'll bite you!"

            "Should we put tape over his mouth?" asked Darla, innocently.

            "I think we should." Agreed Dru, handing Darla a roll of duct tape.  Taping his mouth shut, the two girls then pulled out a pink bottle out of a large bag of stuff.  Dumping the contents of the bottle on Angel's head, Drusilla started spreading it around.  After five minutes, she rinsed if off and dried his hair.  As soon as Spike saw what had happened, he cracked up.

            "The poofter has pink hair!  Angelus, scourge of Europe, has PINK hair!" he yelled out, still laughing.  Angel looked horrified, and attempted to mouth a protest, but the duct tape got in his way.

            "Mmmmph" he voices, which probably translated to something close to "CHANGE MY HAIR BACK RIGHT NOW!"  Both Drusilla and Darla snickered, and Spike was glad he had the chains around his wrists holding him up he was laughing so hard.  Drusilla next pulled out a pink dress, and began to strip angel down.  They encountered a problem with the ropes, but somehow managed to get him into the dress without his escaping.  Angel was furious, and tried his best to be as uncooperative as possible.

            "Now Angel, the more you cooperate, the sooner it'll be over." Said Darla, laughing as they finally got the dress on him.  Spike had given up trying to stand, and now had the chains fully supporting him.  Dru had pulled yet another container out of the big bag, and looked at Darla questioningly.  Darla smirked, then nodded.  Drusilla opened the container, revealing the contents, which happened to be a yellowy gooey stuff, and began spreading it on Angels legs.  "Now Angel, I know this is going to be slightly painful, but I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from yelling."  Angel whimpered slightly, and struggled to get away.  (I bet all you girls out there can guess what they're doing XD )  Darla started spreading the goo onto Angel's other leg, while Dru applied a strip, and stuck it on the goo.  She then quickly ripped it off, leaving a great shiny strip of hairless skin.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!" Angel yelled out, as Darla pulled off a second strip.

"Awwwwww…look at da poor widdle Angel…so cute, I would pinch his cheeks if I could reach."  Spike said, then smirked when Angel glared at him.

In the next hour, the girls managed to curl his hair, put it in little pig tails and give him a facial.  Many times, before they were finished with him, he had tried to stake himself through the power of…well, everything, including telekinesis, several stakes he pulled out of his jacket, he even tried drinking holy water from a flask Spike kept concealed in his duster, But Dru and Darla foiled his every plan.  Finally, when they were done, they made Angel stand up and prance around the room like a little girl with a lollipop, via a spell the got from a warlock giving up the magic business.  Spike laughed so hard at this he thought his chest would burst.  Finally, after having their fun with Angel, they tied him back up in the chair, and left him like that, although with the tape removed from his mouth.  Unfortunately for Spike, the vampiresses had turned their attention to him, and it was his turn to be scared like shit.  Andes he was.  He struggled furiously with the chains around his wrist, while the two she-demons approached him with their "bag of goodies".

            "Hell isn't torture…" Spike thought to himself.  "This is."  The girls were, at the moment, looking through their bag for a new element of torture, no doubt, which gave Spike about one minute to think of a plan.  "Bloody bitches…" were the thoughts that kept popping into his mind.  The girls began to advance on him, and he began to get really freaked.  He shrunk back to the wall,  as they continued approaching, and whimpered slightly as Darla raised the blush brush to his face.  Then, as she began applying the blush, he snapped.  Vamping out, he yanked one of the chains, pulling it completely out of the wall.  Surprised at his own strength and looking down at the chain, he smirked, then ripped the other chain out of the wall as well.  De-vamping, he ran for the door, ripping it off his hinges, and running outside, knocking Angel down while he was still tied to the chair.  Angel vamped out, and dug his teeth into the floor, pulling himself towards the door.

            "Wait!  Take me with you!" yelled Angel, from inside, and Spike poked his head back in.

            "Sorry, Peaches, no time."  Grinned Spike, as he saw the horror spread across Angel's face.  "Here, I'll send the Slayer back here to rescue you."  And Spike nearly broke down laughing at the expression Angel got on his face.

            "No!!!  Anything but that!  She'll die laughing!"  Angel exclaimed, on the brink of hysteria.  Spike laughed as he ran away from the door.

            "Well, if that's the case, I'll make sure to send her!" He smirked again, and ran away from the door to leave Angel with the two bored She-demons, inching his way towards the door.

Alright, so that was it.  Please R&R and tell me if you liked it, or thought it was completely pathetic.


End file.
